


Visiting Hours

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [53]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Libraries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Even before their downfall, Finn hadn’t much faith in the Minutemen.





	Visiting Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Overdue Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806775) by [owlaholic68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaholic68/pseuds/owlaholic68). 



Even before their downfall, Finn hadn’t much faith in the Minutemen. After all, a military hadn’t solved the world’s problems before and it wouldn’t solve the world’s problems now. But when he heard about the library the General was building -and the book-binding services she was offering- he had to admit to a certain amount of curiosity. So he gathered up his bibles, procured books to be donated from his flock, as well as a list of books to rent, before saddling up his brahmin. The journey was rough and dangerous, but Finn was glad to make it. Better he took the risk than someone else.

 

Before Finn saw the library, he heard the sound of motors. They hummed softly, spurring his brahmin on and bringing back memories of a long-ago aid mission with Martha. The library itself had changed from his admittedly hazy memories. The bombs were a factor, sure, but there was a certain… liveliness that the cold, imposing simply didn’t -hadn’t- possessed. He dismounted in the courtyard, tying his brahmin to a post before walking inside. His first order of business would be to donate the books. Then he would see about getting his bibles bound and, if he had the caps, rent the books. The man at the desk smiled as he walked up.

“Can I help you?”

 

Finn stared down at his personal bible as they hauled the donated books away. He sighed, before opening to the messy inscription.

> _Don’t know whether this is sacrilegious or not. Happy Birthday!_
> 
> _-M_

He smiled, before closing it with great care. It, by far, had to be his most treasured possession. All because of that message written in the front.

“Excuse me! There’s another book I want to donate!” He called, hurrying up and handing it to them. Martha would want this. He watched the books get carried away, lost in thought. If the Minutemen could create something like this, perhaps they weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
